Miserable at best
by hellobrit13
Summary: This a song fic. Its on a note Soda writes to Sandy :


Ok so I heard this song and soda popped in my head so its just a letter he wrote to Sandy . This is by Mayday Parade, Miserable at best.

-Dear Sandy,

_Katie, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting, go  
Of the nights we shared _

-Don't you remember the nights we shared , when you first kissed me in front of your house cause I was nervous and you just smiled and laughed that cute giggle you have, do you remember?

_Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting_

-You know when you said you were leaving I couldn't think cause so many things were rushing through my mind on how you could somehow stay, but then you told me the rest of the story…

_But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so_

-You always out shone all those girls who tried to get with me.. you were different from other greaser girls… you were kind, understanding, funny and most of all trustworthy.__

Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes

-So when you told me about him for the first time I was angry at you… at myself . I was mad that you shared yourself with him; your eyes, your smile…..your love. I was mad at myself cause I couldn't keep you satisfied.__

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess .But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

- I try to look happy for the gang and mostly Pony . He finally came back and Darry said we need to give him love and support. Easier said then done when im trying to deal with my own troubles.__

You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take

-I don't have money to buy you much. Were barely makin it by with the money we got and it still aint enough. But when I could id stop by my neighbors house, she would give me flowers for you and cute little cards to wright notes on, I guess I should have got the message when I found them in your trashcan.

_Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay  
'Cause I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it_

-I aint smart , not like Pony or Darry, you know I was never good in school . You made me feels special you know.__

So, let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes

-I saw that guy you cheated on me with the other day , he looked at me with this sympathetic look. Almost like we were feeling the same thing.__

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best  
ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh  


_And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
Been three whole days since I've had sleep  
'Cause I dream of his lips on your cheek_

_-_I try not to make it noticeable but I cant sleep at all I just lay there and think of you, how I used to hold you and how you said you love me. And how they were all lies.

_And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly_

_-_You know everytime you kissed me id come home with a goofy smile on my face and Darry would say "go to bed Romeo" I thought about it, I loved you like Romeo loved Juliet but I guess you were just a Roseline in disguise. Maybe one day ill find Juliet. __

So let's not pretend that you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes

-I hope your happy now that you live in Florida, I hope you find someone youll actually settle down with and someone who will stick with your baby. I hope the baby looks just like you.__

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
But without you I'll be miserable And I can live without you but  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best…..

-I love you Sandy, forever and always.

_Yours truly Soda-pop Patrick Curtis._


End file.
